


Lead not into Temptation

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yet another destiel fanfiction!! Dean can't keep his hands off of his angel after realizing just how much he has been craving him lately. contains nsfw angst and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead not into Temptation

There has been many instances were Dean has had to tell Cas or remind him of what ‘Personal space’ means. Now was one of those times. “Cas…what have I said…about…” He trailed off. “About what Dean?” Cas asked looking at him with that childlike inquisitiveness. “Uh…about…uh…personal space.” Dean stuttered. “Oh…my apologies.” Cas replied as he took a few steps back. “I…uh…gotta go…” Dean said walking quickly away from him.

“Dean…?’ Cas muttered watching as he retreated away. Dean had never noticed how nice Cas smelled. It was like cinnamon and honey. He had also never noticed how big and beautiful those baby blues were. “Damn it!” He thought. He couldn’t be thinking of Cas like that. He couldn’t be thinking of what was under that trench coat or that he could’ve just reached out and…”No!” He shouted out loud trying to rid his mind of those thoughts.

He decided it would just be best to take a cool shower and get to bed. Maybe that would help him expel the thoughts of Cas running rampant through his mind. He trudged into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

He turned on the shower to get it warmed up after pulling his shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. He looked into the mirror and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Cas staring back at him. He spun around on his heels and stared dumbfounded at him.

“Why? What?...Cas the door was locked for a reason. What are you doing in here? And what did I just tell you?” Dean asked. “I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You hurried off. I thought something might be wrong.” Cs replied. And there it was. Cas’ scent filled Dean’s nose as he inhaled it wanting oh so much more.

“W-well it’s nothing. You can go Castiel.” Dean said backing up into the sink. “Then why are you sweating? Do you have a fever? Are you getting sick?” Cas questioned him getting closer. Dean could feel Cas’ warmth and wanted so bad just to touch him. “Cas…please.” Dean didn’t know what he was pleading for at this point. His mind filled up with so many of the intruding thoughts from before. He wanted Castiel so badly. He craved him so much it felt dangerous.

“Dean please tell me if something’s a matter…” Cas said reaching up trying to feel Dean’s forehead, but he didn’t get a chance to. Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him against hi smashing his lips into Cas’.

Cas’ eyes widened in shock as Dean’s lips covered his. He had no idea of what he should do so he simply gave into the sweet temptation and returned the kiss. Dean pulled back and stared deeply into Castiel’s eyes. “I…I’m sorry…” He said looking off to the side. “Dean… it’s okay…I wanted it. Do you regret your actions?” Cas asked placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “No…I just thought you’d push me away…” He replied resting his head against Cas’ chest. “Well I didn’t. Cas said. “I get that captain obvious.” Dean responded teasingly.

Dean placed a chaste kiss on Cas’ bruised lips before pulling him into his embrace. “You smell so good Cas. I could just eat you up.” He said as he inhaled more of his scent feeling a bit dizzy. He shrugged Cas’ coat from his shoulders and it joined Dean’s shirt in a heap on the floor.

“Is…is this okay?” Dean asked as he undid the tie from around Cas’ neck. Cas nodded and looked up at Dean with lust filled eyes. Dean nearly ripped off the angel’s shirt getting aggravated y the buttons. It soon joined the pile too.

“Oh Cas…you’re so beautiful.” Dean said as he ran his hands up and down Cas’ chest. He leaned down to suck a hickey into the pale skin of his neck. Dean chuckled when Castiel moaned as he nibbled along his collarbone leaving small bite marks in his wake. “So responsive too.” He said cupping Cas through his pants.

“You okay baby?” Dean asked while rubbing Cas though his trousers in a husky tone. “Y-yes…it…it feels so good.” Cas stuttered. “Oh I’ve barely even got started with you honey.” Dean said unbuttoning and pulling down Castiel’s fly to his pants.

“W-what are you going?” Cas asked as he watched Dean push his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Dean only responded by placing a teasing kiss to the head of Cas’ cock causing him to keen and moan his name loudly.

Cas leaned against the wall for support as Dean bobbed his head and licked along the sensitive glands. Cas’ breaths became ragged and Dean had to hold his hips down so that he couldn’t thrust. “D-Dean please! I…I’m gonna!” Cas whined as Dean wrapped a hand around the base of his throbbing member.

“No. Not yet babe. Don’t wanna end this too soon. It’s just gettin’ good. Dean got up off his knees and slid his pants off and stepped into the stream of the shower pulling Castiel behind him. Luckily he had gone commando so he only had had to struggle out of his jeans.

He pushed Cas against the cool tile of the shower wall assaulting him with another barrage of kisses to his neck before going lower. He left light kisses on his chest before stopping to suckle on one of the perky nubs on Cas’ pecks.

Cas moaned filthily and ran a hand through Dean’s hair. “P-please!” He begged trying to get Dean to comply with his needs. “Gotta tell me what you want Cas.” Dean said wanting to hear him beg again. And beg again he did “M-make me cum Dean!”

Dean wrapped a hand around their cocks and began pumping them together slowly. He rubbed their slits with the pad of his thumb smearing the pre-cum down their shafts. Cas was a mewling mess trying to buck up into Dean’s warm calloused hand as he got closer and closer to release. Dean was getting just as close, so turned on by how wanton he had made Castiel.  
“Oh…Fuck Cas…gonna…gonna cum.” Dean said as he began to stroke them faster. “M-me too!” Cas replied as he held onto Dean’s shoulders, hands slipping down to leave scratches down his back. Dean seized Cas’ lips into one last kiss before they both spilt their loads letting the shower wash away the remnants of heir pleasure.

Coming down from his post-orgasmic high, Dean turned off the shower and helped Cas out. They dried off together and left the room. Dean went straight for his bed. He had had a long day and was ready for sleep’s welcoming arms. He motioned over for Castiel to lay with him. Knowing that angel’s didn’t really need sleep, he made him stay there anyway. He wrapped his arms around him and breathed in that wonderful scent again. “Good night my angel.” He said as he began to drift off into unconsciousness feeling light feathery wings envelope him in warmth.


End file.
